Passing Notes
by LEPrecon elf holly short
Summary: Just a random, fluffy, hopefully funny Jily fic. Lily's trying to study and James is passing her notes while Sirius snickers in the background. One-shot.


**_Hey guys! This is my first attempt at Jily and also at Humor. I usually write terribly depressing stories. Oh well, hope this turned out all right. I think I made James look too stupid..._**

 _Lily-Love,_

 _You know I'm brilliant. I'm handsome, I'm a Quidditch Chaser, I'm a Transfiguration wiz, I'm popular, I'm the best prankster ever born. What more could a girl ask for?_

 _And yet why won't you go out with me?_

 _Crazy in love,_

 _James_

James finished his letter with a satisfied smirk and a final flourish of his quill.

Sirius, who had been watching him scribble, started protesting loudly.

" _'Best Prankster ever born?'_ Jamesie-poo, you know that's not true. You're the _Second_ best prankster ever born. The first being yours truly, of course."

Beside him, Remus hastily slapped his hand over Sirius's mouth in an effort to shut him up. They had started getting quite a bit of dirty looks from the rest of the class.

James rolled his eyes at his friends' antics. They were acting so childishly. He folded his completed note into a clumsy paper plane and enchanted it to fly over to the other side of the room where Lily sat, practicing her sealing charms.

It zoomed over, flying over people and flipping over quite a few times before hitting Lily in the head. Lily whipped around and glared at James once before turning the full force of her glare on the crushed plane that had fallen on her lap.

Poor plane.

James watched as Lily slowly opened the note and scanned it quickly. Her look of rage was quickly replaced by a mischievous smirk. She turned around and scribbled furiously on a parchment.

A feeling of giddiness overtook him. Maybe she was finally agreeing to a date with him. He'll take her to that new café that had opened in Hogsmeade-Madam Puddifoot's or something. She'll be so impressed with his spectacular jokes and stories and by the end of the day, she'll be head over heels in love with him. They'll get married and have enough kids to make their own Quidditch team...

He was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice Lily throw the plane until it poked him in the eye.

James howled in pain while Sirius snickered beside him. Neither of them saw Lily grin triumphantly at them. When the pain had lessened a bit, James, still rubbing his sore eye, glowered at the inanimate object that was causing him so much misery. Horrible, horrible thing. It ought to be dumped in Bubotuber pus and left to rot in Snivellus's bunk. Then he remembered its contents and his face brightened considerably.

He eagerly opened the perfectly folded plane and read it. Sirius started positively howling with laughter when he saw it. It went like this-

 _Potter,_

 _I'm not even going to answer that! I know you're great._

 _But I'm still not going to go out with you._

 _Never Yours,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S- I told you not to call me Lily-Love. Do it again and I'll hex you into next year._

 _P.P.S- Crazy? More like obsessed._

By now, Sirius was rolling on the ground from when he had fallen off his chair. It may or may not have been because James had accidently shoved him off.

"Mr. Black, What are you doing on the floor?!" Professor Flitwick demanded. Then a misplaced sealing charm hit him and sealed his lips together, which caused his face to turn various shades of red and purple in an effort to open them.

The whole class, the ones who had been paying attention anyway, howled with laughter. Flitwick stomped off to the other side of the room in pursuit of the offending student. The poor kid was probably going to spend his whole evening writing lines to remind him not to act like a giant clumsy baboon.

Meanwhile, James was flabbergasted. Lily had refused him. Again. He seriously could not imagine why.

"I love her. Mate, that girl has some spunk" said Sirius, while wiping tears from his eyes. His tie was over his head and he had a piece of chewing gum stuck in his hair from his time on the floor. James decided not to mention it.

He scowled. He certainly _did not_ appreciate being made fun of by Sirius.

"Shut up, Black." He growled.

"Aw, what happened Jamesie?" Sirius cooed, "Is my poor baby angry?"

That was when James decided to chase him around the room, hitting him over the head with his heavy charms book.

And that's how they both ended up in detention that night.

 _ **There. That's it. How did I do? Please give me honest criticisms people, I'm here to improve. See you all next time!**_


End file.
